Love Will Always keep us Together
by Azn-Destiny
Summary: Gourry is to go back to his home town and having to leave Lina behind... what would both of them do? Will Gourry break Linas' heart and leave? Or will there be another way for them to stay together?


Love Will Always keep Us Together!-Lina Inverse-  
  
Part 1- I stood there on the port of Amelia's kingdom and watch the sun raised, I've been like this for quite sometime now, ever since Gourry got that letter saying he must return home. I don't know why this is happening; I guess I'm just not use to having him not be by my side anymore. I've grown quite fond of him I guess you could say; he's always been there for me and everything. The gentle wind blew all around me as it made tiny waves of water crashes against the dock.  
  
"Lina!" a familiar voiced called my name, I turn around to see Gourry running towards me. A smile dance across my face, which I immediately hide as I try to fight the urge to run to him, break down and began crying in his muscular arms that I've always felt so safe in. When he saw the expression on my face, he slowed his pace. The wind began to pick up speed as it blew my cape in front of me and as my hair fly about.  
  
"Leave me alone." I said underneath my breath as he gave me a weird look, I couldn't stand to see his gaze upon me any longer so I broke out in a run. Tears stream out of my eyes as I ran, I just had to go, I couldn't fight the urge to have him hold me tight or just beat him up for being so stupid like he had always been any longer. I ran until I couldn't run no more, and I stopped. Looking around to see where I had ran to, I apparently had ran back to the inn that me and Gourry was staying at. Pain strikes my heart as a picture of Gourry popped into my head. Tears continue to run down my slightly tanned complexion as I tan to my room. I felt so depressed I didn't know what to do, well, except to order a table of food and stuff myself with it. Everyone was staring at me fore the way I was eating (like a pig to others), it was so annoying! How come I've never known it before? I guess whenever Gourry's here I don't care what others think of me, so I end up carrying all the food into my room, then placed it on to the ground.  
  
"Lina?" that voice! It was Gourrys' all right. I could feel his presence against my skin when he began to move closer to me.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone!" I said in a voice that had very little emphasizes in it. His hand lightly touches my shoulder as my body began to feel like it was melting. His hands slowly ran down my arms lightly as he drew closer to me, lacing my fingers with his, he gave me a hug. His lips lightly pressed against my cheek, he then drew me ever so closer to him as though I was the most precious thing in the world and he didn't want to lose it.  
  
"Because you now I could never do that and besides you've been ignoring me and I want to know what's wrong. Are you going to tell me?" It's true I've been ignoring him a lot... especially after that kiss he gave me. My feelings was all messed up afterward, even though I know that we both like each other and there could totally be something more but somehow my heart wouldn't let me take that risk... not yet anyways. Gourry slowly turned me around to see that I have a leg of roast beef in my mouth.  
  
"Lina what were you doing?" I can't still believe that he could be so stupid sometimes. Oy...  
  
"I was hungry so I ate." He just smiled as he took it away from my mouth and took a bit of it himself. "Gourry!" I said as I smack him in the head with a chair that was in the room that the time.  
  
"Hehhehehe." He laughed and I couldn't help it either but to smile, Gourry once again drew me into his arms and held me tight. Leaning his head forward and tilting my head up with his index and middle fingers under my chin, he then laid a passionate kiss on my lips as I slip my arms around his neck. We kiss passionately not caring what others might think id they saw us... we were two person in love that was about to be torn apart... 


End file.
